the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 'is the second season of the CW television series The 100. It was announced on May 8, 2014 and is scheduled to air sixteen episodes. The first episode of the season was "The 48". The season finale was "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)". Synopsis The epic second season picks up with the group still scattered and desperate to be reunited. As members of The 100 and new arrivals from The Ark stake out their place in a dangerous and beautiful new world, they are confronted with the physical peril and moral dilemmas that come with reforging society. What kind of life will they build? And what will it cost them? This season's quest will challenge them more than anything that's come before. Hearts will be broken. Lives will be lost. Heroes will be born. Cast and Characters 'Starring *Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin *Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins *Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin as Monty Green *Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington as Raven Reyes *Ricky Whittle as Lincoln 'Guest Starring' *Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair *Sachin Sahel as Jackson *Rekha Sharma as Dr. Tsing *Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller *Ty Olsson as Nyko *Richard Harmon as John Murphy *Eve Harlow as Maya Vie *Raymond J Barry as Dante Wallace *Joseph Gatt as Tristan *Dichen Lachman as Anya *Katie Stuart as Monroe *Keenan Tracey as Sterling *Eli Goree as Wells Jaha *Steve Talley as Kyle Wick *Adina Porter as Indra *Kendall Cross as Major Byrne *Jaeson Lee as Tomac *Luc Rodetique as Penn *Brendon Zub as Delano *Toby Levins as Carl Emerson *Emily Haine as Keenan Mykulak *Aleks Paunovic as Gustus *Luvia Peterson as Sienne *Finn Wolfhard as Zoran *Cameron Roberts as Artigas *Johnny Whitworth as Cage Wallace *Tanaya Beatty as Mel *Alycia Debnam Carey as Lexa *Chad Riley as Osias *Jojo Ahenkorah as Costa *Colin Lawrence as Rivo *Chelsey Reist as Harper *Aaron Hutchinson as Sgt. Langston *Warren Belle as Sgt. Scott *Chris Shields as Sgt. David Miller *Patrick Sabongui as Sindri *Genevieve Buechner as Fox *Liam O'Neill as Lovejoy's Son *Tasya Teles as Echo *Graham Shiels as Quint *James Michalopolous as Fio *Eric Breker as Sgt. Lovejoy *Aatash Amir as Atohl *Glenn Ennis as Ryder *Christian Tessier as Caspian *Luisa D'Oliveira as Emori *Rob Hayter as Whitman *Ian Tracy as Vincent Vie *Jedidiah Goodacre as Craig *Tiara Sorensen as Lily *Jackson Berlin as Garza *Nick Hunnings as Lee *Graem Beddoes as Harris *James Pizzinato as Richards *Frank Ferrucci as Mr. Peters *Crystal Verge as Mrs. Peters *Erica Cerra as A.L.I.E. Episodes See Also: List of The 100 Episodes Air Dates Notes and Trivia *David J Peterson, whom also made the Game of Thrones Dothraki language, created the Grounder language featured this season. *At the start of filming for Season 2, Eliza Taylor was injured on set. *Season 2 had a fall premiere, as opposed to the mid-season premiere of Season 1. *This season was about reunions. *The 100 aired episodes 201-2015 from October 22 to November 19, 2014. *A movie special aired November 26 followed by three more episodes of The 100. The remaining eight episodes aired in 2015. *January 11, 2015, Season 3 was confirmed. *After the finale, there were 46 Delinquents remaining. **8 Delinquents died during Season 2. *In the show, this season started on October 12, 2149, immediately after Season 1 ended. It ended on November 3, 2149. **The events that occurred in this season took place over 23 days. Category:The 100 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2